It's Just Us
by pedals-in-the-wind
Summary: Leo and Nico :: The one whose love is marooned on an island, and the one whose love is right there :: They couldn't be anymore different :; ! contains slight HOH spolier ! :; originally for CreCra but I screwed up he/r request and didn't feel like re-writing it. ;:


**uhm what is this? I mean i got a request for this god knows how long ago and a few nights ago I was like 'let's do this!' and this crap came out. **

**I'm semi-proud of this...?(not really)**

**shosdlfskhIURW[;0 as usual I have no freaking idea what happened with this so I apologize in advance.**

**Now that I have reread this, it has a slight spoiler of HOH (Nico's condition), so you've been warned.**

**::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the words**

* * *

They watched- just the two of them- they watched the world go by.

They just sat there, witnessing their friends move on- they watched them recover.

They watched themselves never move, never move on.

Leo and Nico.

The one whose love is marooned on an island, and one whose love is right there.

They're complete opposites.

The one whose funny and energetic, in an effort to hide the pain. And the other who just lets his pain show.

It's an odd friendship to be honest. They couldn't be anymore different.

But one thing they have in common is crucial; they are lonely.

They want friends, they have dreams, and they just want _someone._Both of their lives have been screwed up, they're both misfits. Maybe they're more to them than the eye can see. Just maybe.

Sure, Leo has a couple friends, Jason and Piper- but all and all he knows the truth. He's the third wheel.

Always has, always will. Much to Nico's standards.

Wait- scratch that, calling Nico a third wheel is... _generous. _Speaking as though he likes to shield himself away from the world.

Away from himself.

They have a 'friendship' per say. They acknowledge each others presence- in their own way, but talking, saying a word, none of that exists between the two. It's comforting for them, might be strange but its comforting knowing that someone actually cares. Just a little.

They understand one another, one way or the next. They understand the pain, and the virtue. They comprehend the stress and the loneliness.

In their eyes it's as if _Hey at least someone understands._

And, in a way, I guess they're right.

No one knows about it- not even himself, but sometimes Leo looks out to the deck of the Argo and see's Nico. Something twists in his stomach and he has to look away, for it reminds him of himself too much.

It reminds it too much of how he is.

How sadness posses him.

Nico, although, sometimes sees Leo working endlessly on the engine- even if it's perfectly in tact. No one notices the feat, no one realizes what is really going on. Besides Nico of course. When he sees this, he forces himself to look away, for jealous triggers through his gut. He hurts because at least Leo has something to occupy himself with- something to put his mind away, to not to focus on the bad. He feels jealous because Leo has something to do and he doesn't.

He feels useless.

And helpless beyond recognition, as well as depression. He feels that all he can really do is just think about his feelings.

But look where that got him.

They have an interesting friendship to say the least.

They might not even talk, or look at each other, but they understand. It might just be the pain that they recognize, but it's enough.

Nico and Leo.

The one whose family is dead. And the one who's too scared to stay.

The one who just wants acceptance and the one who just wants a life without him being so useless.

I guess they aren't different at all, speaking that all of the above apply to both of them.

Maybe that's why they work.

They _understand_.

* * *

**ahsdfhdhfdshfe no let's not remember my terrible ending.**

**Anyway I'm not really postive of what I'm supposed to say about this, for your opinion may differ towards my own. Like I'm never really proud of my work until someone says it's good- but hey, that's just me.**

**heh, now that i look at the request I did it completely wrong. Whoops. **

***neverously sweating***

**back to the point, I apologize to those who have read it, simply because of the length.**

**doo doo doo la la lalalal alla**

**Read and Review, tell me my mistakes, what I should do better, anything! I'll always read them!**

_**} SORRY TO CRECRA I'M AN IDIOT { **_

**'Till next time**

_pedals-in-the-wind _


End file.
